


(Not So) Single Rider

by strawblarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Caught, Amusement Park, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluffy towards the end, Hair Pulling, M/M, Princess Harry, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, enjoy!!!!!, harry is 17, larry - Freeform, louis is 33, rollercoaster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get stuck on a roller coaster, which (of course), leads to compromising situations. And positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Single Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! This horrible winter weather has me longing for some heat, so if you're the same, hopefully this will warm us up. ;) Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S: I don't own One Direction, nor am I affiliated with them in any way.
> 
> P.S.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS!!!!!!!!!

Louis checks his phone again, the line ahead of him barely moving. He knew he should have brought a friend or his sister or something... Who comes to an amusement park alone? Single, 33 year old men named Louis is who. It was embarrassing, actually, because all day he had to be put in the single riders line, and wait patiently to be sat with some other old man who smells bad, or a blushy teenage girl left behind by her friends.

"How many, sir?" Louis was snapped out of his thoughts by a pretty blonde woman waiting to place him on the roller coaster.

"Uh... just me today." Louis smiled, and got one in return as he was put into the line for the very last car on the ride. There was a tall curly headed boy in front of him, twirling his fingers together. He stretched his arms above his head, and Louis drooled at the sight of his muscles rippling in his back through his tank top. The tall boy accidentally brushed Louis' chest, and he turned around, ready to apologize, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Louis' bright blue eyes stared up at a pair of two equally as paralyzing eyes staring back at him. The boy above him couldn't have been older than 16, curls blowing from the hot summer wind. He had a beautiful teenage glow, and plushy pink lips.

"Oops," Louis' insides melted at how fucking deep this kids voice was. Louis shivered and licked his lips.

"Hi." The boy smiled down at the petite man’s squeaky words.

"I'm Harry."

"Louis."

Harry smiled. "Pretty name... for a pretty man."

Louis' eyes widened and he put his hand on his hips. "We just met and you're flirting with me, Harry?" Harry giggled. Giggled.

"Maybe... So we're riding buddies?" And Louis needed to come here alone more often. It hadn't occurred to him yet that he got to sit next to this gorgeous boy for a whole two minutes and thirteen seconds. And since they're both here alone, and it's only 11 o'clock, maybe they could hang out together the rest of the day? But that was probably weird because Louis was old enough to be his father...

"Louis?" Louis shook his head and looked back at Harry. "Riding buddies?" Harry tried again.

"Oh. Yes, of course, yeah. Please. Yes." Harry laughed just as the gate holding them back opened, allowing them to go to their seats.  
"You have anything you need to go in the bin?" Louis shook his head and buckled up, then moving the other buckle out of the way for Harry to sit down. Both of the boys sat patiently as the other passengers loaded onto the train. There were five seats back-to-back between Harry and Louis and the only other people on the ride.

"What a lonely ride," Louis commented, earning an exaggerated gasp from Harry. "What?"

"I'm offended, Louis. " Harry jutted out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean it that way, Harry. It's just there’s a total of six people on here, and they are all the way up there." Harry uncrossed his arms and glared at Louis.

"Well why don’t you go sit somewhere else then?" Harry mumbled and Louis turned to him.

"Harry, lose the attitude. Now.” Louis’ voice deepened and Harry choked at the words. He looked over to Louis’, prepared with a smart ass comment when the motion of the train pulling out of the startled him. Harry cleared his throat.

"So, Louis, how old are you?" And Louis chuckled. For two reasons. One of them being why in the world Harry would ask this right now, and the other being his possible responses; 'Old enough to be your dad', 'Very', 'Too old to want to be sexually engaged with an underage teen boy'. He opted against these.

"33..." Harry gasped, and Louis wondered if the height they were at right now would kill him if he jumped. "I shouldn't have told you," Louis mumbled and Harry jerked his head to Louis.

"No, Louis, 33 is not that old. You're quite fit actually. And I like your hair. Very dad-ish." Louis smiled as he thought back to when his ex made fun of it. It was all fluffy and brushed back, and a little longer than usual.

"You're right fit as well, Harry, if I’m honest." Harry bit his lip and Louis' cock lurched in his jeans as he imagined sinking his teeth into the plush pink flesh of his lip, then sucking it into his mouth. Louis thought for a second. "How old are you?"

Harry fidgeted in his seat. "17..." He breathed out, eyes completely blown as if he was reading Louis' mind.

They were almost at the very top of the hill and Louis decided to take action. He was going to enjoy these two minutes. He grabbed Harry's curls with force and crashed their lips together, tongues immediately sliding against each other. Harry had snaked his (fairly large, Louis noted) hands under Louis' shirt, fingers trailing from his happy trail, over his well-defined 6-pack, and to his nipples to rub at them, which caused Louis to whimper into Harry's open mouth. They broke apart shortly after, realizing that they were still at the top of the hill.

"What the fuck?" Harry and Louis said in unison. Louis released his grip in Harry's hair and Harry took his hand out of Louis' shirt (much to Louis' protest). Louis furrowed his eyebrows and unbuckled his seat belt, standing up to see where the rest of the train was.

"We're the only car left at the top of the hill... Everyone else is stuck on the downfall." He waited a few moments, and still no response from Harry. Louis turned around and caught Harry staring at his bum. "Harold." Harry giggled again. It was a beautiful sound.

"Your ass is wondrous. It's like so... full, and it bounces, oh my god I just-" Harry reached up to where Louis was standing and grabbed his bum in both hands and squeezed. Harry moaned and Louis fell forward, bending over the seat in front of them. Harry unbuckled his seat belt as well and scooted in between Louis' spread legs.

"Wha- Harry, what are you-" Harry kept massaging his cheeks as he looked into Louis' black eyes.

"'M gonna eat you out, put my tongue in your arse, make you feel good like you deserve," Louis moaned and his knees wobbled. He fucking loved to be eaten out. 

"Harry, baby, we can't do this right here. Someone might see, god," Harry dropped his hands, rejected.

"Good. Then they’ll know how good I’m making my daddy feel.” Louis' eyes flew open. He dropped down to sit next to Harry.

"Fuckfuckfuck, Harry, baby," Louis whined and their mouths reconnected and it was the most passionate kiss Louis had ever had. Ever. Like in his entire thirty three years. Louis groaned into the kiss and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry gasped sharply and ground down onto Louis' bulge. Harry thumped his head down onto Louis' chest, meeting Louis' upward thrusts with his downward ones. Louis' hot breath fanned over Harry's ear and he shivered.

"You wanna eat daddy out, or ride daddy's cock?”

“Fuck, Lou, I love both, I don-don’t know, god, please. Wanna taste you,”

“Shit, Harry,” Louis slid his shorts off of his hips, and leaned over the seat in front of them again. He wiggled his bum in front of Harry’s face, causing Harry to growl and rip his underwear off. Harry took a few seconds to admire the older man’s bum, squeezing and slapping the tan skin. “C’mon, baby, daddy won’t last all day,” And Harry didn’t wait any longer before he had his face buried between Louis’ cheeks. He gave a tentative lick over the puckered rim, and Louis jolted forward, cursing when his exposed cock touched the warm metal of the seat in front of him. Harry leaned back, and Louis started to protest when he felt Harry spit onto his rim, then lick a flat stripe across it. He moved his tongue across every inch around Louis’ hole, and down to his balls, sucking them both into his mouth at once.

Louis stifled his moans in the back of his hand, but that didn’t stop little whimpers to escape his mouth every time Harry started to push his tongue in. Harry was being a right tease, just nudging the tip in, wiggling it, pulling it out to lick messy stripes over his rim, then repeating the process. Louis was really hoping that the people stuck on the downfall weren’t planning on unbuckling and taking the steps back to the station, because they will sure be in for a big surprise when they get up here; a 17-year old boy tongue deep in a man definitely old enough to be his father. 

Harry was just going at it now, no regrets, spitting and sucking and nibbling at Louis’ hole, getting his face wet with his own saliva. Louis would probably make fun of how much Harry was into this, but Louis was the same way, whimpering and grinding on Harry’s tongue.

“B-baby, if this ride takes off, we’re both screwed,” Harry pulled his face away from Louis’ ass and Louis dared to look back. Louis bit his lip as he took in Harry’s appearance; disheveled hair, a wet face from all of his spit, and red puffy lips. Louis turned around and straddled Harry’s clothed lap. He kissed the younger boy feverishly, moaning at the taste of himself on Harry’s lips.

“I-I, daddy, please, oh my g-I need to come, I’m so fucking hard,” Louis pet Harry’s hair and cooed.

“Daddy has got you, baby. I will take care of you, love.” Louis slid off Harry’s basketball shorts and boxers to free his leaking cock, his only focus now being getting Harry off, not himself. Harry banged his head against the worn leather seat behind them and took in a shuddering breath as soon as the older mans delicate fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed, flicking a thumb across the leaking head.

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet for daddy. You’re dripping. God damn, thank you, princess.” Harry keened at the praise and bucked up into Louis’ touch. Louis ‘tsked’ and shoved his hips down into the ride. Louis continued to swipe his thumb repeatedly across Harry’s head, having to force Harry’s hips down to keep him from fucking Louis’ fist. 

“You’re not being very good for daddy, Harry,” Louis growled into Harry’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Louis’ hand lay motionless on the base of Harry’s cock, and Harry was about to cry.

Harry tangled both of his hands in his own hair and pulled, whimpering at the pain.

“You like that? Huh? Like having your hair pulled?” Harry whined out a, ‘yes’ and Louis ran his fingers through the thick, sweaty locks, lightly, gently. 

“Daddy, feels so g-good, I’m rea-lly close, fuck,” Louis grinned at Harry and kept his hand in Harry’s hair, but ducked down to suck the head of his cock into his warm mouth. Louis twirled a thick bunch of hair around three of his fingers, then tugged as hard as he could manage while licking at the slit in Harry’s cock.

“Shit, shit, shit, daddy I’m-” Harry cut himself off with a high pitched (manly) whimper and in a brief assertment of dominance he held Louis’ head as low as it would go around Harry’s cock while Harry came rope after rope into his throat. Harry groaned and ground his hips into Louis’ face before Louis wiggled out of Harry’s hold. He sat upright, and still straddling Harry he leaned back, entire body exposed to the hot summer sun that was beating down on the park.

“I bet I’m the only one who has ever touched you like that, right, baby? Is daddy the only one who can make you feel like that?” Louis had started lazily stroking his cock, all spread out and warm on top of Harry.

“Yeah, you are. Want you to be the only one to do that too. You’re so red, daddy.” Louis gave a content ‘mm’ and peeked his eyes open when Harry leant forward and pushed his pointed tongue into the slit of Louis’ leaking cock. 

“Baby, I feel so good right now, keep that up and I’m going to come all over your fucking face.” Harry smiled lazily as he brought the tip of Louis’ cock to his puffy, wet lips and pumped him as fast as he could. Louis groaned and ran his hands over his face, thrusting his hips up so his cock would move over Harry’s plush lips and bump into his nose.

“Shit, baby, Daddy’s coming, oh my-” Louis cried into the air as his cock slipped under Harry’s top lip, causing Louis to spill all over Harry’s lips, and into his mouth. Louis stuck his cock into Harry’s mouth for him to suck the rest of the come out of Louis, before Louis and Harry simultaneously tucked themselves back into their pants. Louis sat down next to Harry and pulled him into his lap so they were facing each other. Louis kissed Harry’s now-clean lips and smiled. 

“Thank you so much, Harry. I really, really liked that.” Louis squeezed Harry’s ass.

“Me too, Louis. You made me feel really good.” Harry said as he leaned down a bit to rest his head on Louis’ chest. Louis was about ready to kiss Harry’s lips in the comfortable silence that they had settled into when a man in a park officer uniform cleared his throat on the stairs beside the track.

“Excuse me, Sir… is your, uh, son okay?” Louis tried not to let his amusement show. 

“Yeah. He’s good. A bit scared of heights, though. Is there any way that we could get down from here?” 

The officer smiled. “Yeah, of course. Follow me.”  
Back at the station, Louis and Harry said their thank yous to the staff and walked together to the entrance of the ride. “Thank you, Harry, really. I needed that.” Louis blushed before looking up to Harry.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you go that easily? You practically take my virginity and you want to leave?” Harry had a hand on his hip and a smirk teased his lips. Louis could see hints of a sunburn forming. He thought Harry looked beautiful. 

“Wha- I thought that we’d just go our separate ways, you know? I’m old enough to be your father, Harry.” Louis and Harry moved out of the way for the people exiting. Harry waited until they were all gone before he spoke again.

“Don’t care. You here alone… daddy?” Harry batted his eyelashes down at Louis.

“Yeah, baby, I am. Are you?” Louis bit his lip. Harry nodded. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him out the gate and into the park. Louis flushed from head to toe as he ran alongside Harry. He couldn’t believe how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are nice :) What are your plans for Christmas? Let me know in the comments or on twitter (@blcklourry)


End file.
